Mutant Rats and Allen Cat
by EarthDragonAlchemist
Summary: Some lab rats get ahold of some of Komui's disgarded experiment and mutate. Yeah, bad summary. Slight LenaleeXAllen, mild language. One shot


Story prompt: some animals got a hold of some energy drink and began to mutate

Story prompt: some animals got a hold of some energy drink and began to mutate.

Allen walked towards Komui's office. The director had called him down to "help with something".

"Allen!" A female voice called from behind him. Allen turned to see Lenalee walking up the hall toward him.

"Lenalee! Did your brother call you down to his office to?"

Lenalee nodded "I wonder if it's a mission?"

Allen shrugged and the two started walking down the hall again walking. They continued to converse all the way to Komui's office, where Komui, Lavi and Kanda were already there waiting for them. Komui looked rather nervous.

"Good! You're all here." The director turned "Will you please follow me to the science department?" Before they started, Komui glomped his little sister, acting as if he hadn't seen her in months. After Komui got his obsessive-big-brother-must-glomp-Lenalee fix in, the five started down the hall in the direction of the science department.

When they arrived at the science department, the exorcist were meet with the entire science department apparently holding the door to said department closed. And it looked like something on the other side was fighting back. Something big.

Lavi glanced at the white haired teen standing next to him "Allen…?"

Allen activated his cursed eye. He shook his head. "It's not Akuma."

"Nii-san?" Lenalee looked from her brother, to the door, and back, ", what's going on?"

Komui laughed nervously "Well…you see-" he was cut off by Reever's irate voice calling form the multitude of scientist "THAT'S IT, DIRECTOR! IF YOU EVER EXPIRIMENT ON THE LAB RATS AGAIN I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!"

The exorcist sweat dropped. Komui laughed again "It was only a new formula for an energy drink I was trying to develop…"

Lenalee touched her brother's shoulder "Nii-san, what happened?"

"Well, the lab rats kinda-" he was cut off again. But not be the voice of another disgruntled scientist, but by the bomb of the door to the science department flying off its hinges and the yells of the scientist who had been thrown back by the force behind the door.

Lavi and Allen gawked. Kanda "che"'d , obviously annoyed, and Lenalee stared in disbelief at the giant mutant rats that stepped out of the science department.. There were three of them. All were well over seven feet tall, with glowing red eyes, and long fangs that dripped some kind of green goo.

"-got into the discarded batch of energy drink." Komui said quickly. "So, if you guys could take care of this! Everyone except my precious Lenalee of course."

"Nii-san!"

"Oh, fine! Just be careful and don't cause to much damage!" The last part seemed to be directed at Lavi, who would have retorted if he had not had to dodge a gigantic rat tail that almost squished him.

The exorcist , save for Kanda, went to work trying to take down the gigantic rats. They soon found that they were not only huge, but fast and strong also.

"What the hell was in those drinks, Komui!" Lavi yelled, bringing his hammer down on one of the rats, who grabbed it and threw it , along with Lavi, across the room.

The apprentice bookman looked up at Kanda "Ne, Yuu, why don't you help us."

An anger mark appeared on Kanda's forehead "Che, don't call me by my first name, rabbit."

This was when Lavi got an idea. "Aw, come on, Yuu."

("I got one!" Lenalee yelled from the battle field. There was a Godzilla-esc roar "Damn, never mind.")

"Shut up." The anger mark grew.

"What's the matter, Yuu, scared of rats?" Lavi got up in front of him.

("Crap, it bit me." Allen stumbled and let out a loud mew.)

"Che, stupid rabbit." Kanda unsheathed Mugen and leapt into battle.

Soon after he joined, bother rats were taken care of. There was, however, the small problem of Allen seeming to think he was a cat. He went around nuzzling everyone and seemed especially fond of Kanda () who would have killed him on the spot had he not been re-strained by Lavi and Komui.

No, that's not a yaoi reference. I was referring to cat's uncanny ability to tell who hates them and thus spend all their time around that person.)

One Week Later

"Tim! Stop playing that footage!" Allen swatted away the annoying golden golem, who had seemed to have gotten every minute of him acting like a cat and had been replaying it several time a day ever since the incident. "Ugh." Allen groaned rubbing his head, which still hurt from whatever "cure" Komui had had to formulate for him. (He was extremely happy Timcampy had not recorded that, he would rather not know what they had to do to get him back to normal.

"_Mew! Prrr. Prr." "GET AWAY FROM ME, BEAN SPROUT!"_

"TIM!"

Allen heard a laugh and turned to find Lenalee giggling at the image Timcampy was projecting. Allen blushed and thought 'she's really cute when she smiles…'

Just then Komui walked up with a vial in his hand "Allen! Would you mind testing the final product of the energy drink for me?"

Author comments:

I was complaining to a friend over IM about how I couldn't find any D. Gray Man fan fics to read. She told me to write my own, but I didnt have any ideas so I asked for a writing prompt and she came up with something along the lines of some animals get a hold of energy drinks and mutate. Yeah, thins is what became of it

Please review! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.


End file.
